Izuku Midoriya's Experiences
by soulripper13
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a student at UA High school, training to be the greatest hero of all time. follow Midoriya and his classmates in their sexual adventures in his book of experiences. a collection of short erotic stories
1. Bleed For Me 1 of 2

It was another day at U.A. High, the most pristine school in the world for soon to be superheroes. Classes just ended as the student left the room in relief that classes were over. Izuku Midoriya held his notebook as he left the room.

"Izuku" a voice called out belonging to Ochako as he turned to his friend who was smiling in her always friendly tone. after getting Midoriya's attention she cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if we could study together" she proposed as Midoriya smiled. He was enjoyed hanging with Ochako though for the like of him he couldn't fathom a reason. it was probably because she was the first friend he really had. even was Izuku was in school he was a bit of an outcast because he had no quirk but he felt better since his time at U.A.

"Great, I'll be there at 8," Ochako said waving as she walked off. Midoriya sighed as continued walking. For some reason he admired her, he considered her as kind and selfless. Even though she told him about wanting to be a hero for the money, it was money to help her family, Midoriya had to give her credit, she had no delusions of grandeur, her goal was very grounded by her love for her parents.

It got Izuku thinking about his own mother and how he wished he could help her. Izuku's father wasn't home so she had to raise Midoriya by herself. even since his childhood days, she wished his dream could come true.

Izuku walked to his dorm room placing his key in the door, unfastening the look as he entered flicking a switch the lights turned on. his room was fairly empty. though the walls were decorated with posters of superheroes as Izuku walked to his bed fixing up the sheets. After making his bed he sat at his desk tidying up the contents. a bunch of pencils in a mug, a photo of his with his mom, a computer and his limited issue silver age All-Might action figure.

It was no secret that Izuku held All-Might in the highest regard, he was the embodiment of a true hero. someone truly selfless, always putting everybody else before himself, only being a hero out of his desire to save people and not expect anything in return. Izuku aways wanted to be just like his idol, and when said hero bestowed his quirk onto young Midoriya he felt he had to fulfill that role because he would be the next Symbol of Peace as he recalled on something he said long ago.

 _"He's the greatest, and when I get my quirk I'll be just like him too"_

Izuku picked up the figure placing it on the stand as he turned on his computer visiting View-Tube. Izuku always watched old footage of superheroes especially All-Might to pump himself up clicking the first video. a good amount of time passed by as Midoriya heard a knock on his door.

"It's unlocked," Izuku said as the door opened. Ochaka entered carrying two cans of juice. she set one on the desk aside Izuku as she looked at the video before setting her notebook on the desk.

"I brought you an apple Juice Let's get started on our studying" Ochako stated as Izuku took a sip of his can as They began their studying as Izuku reached into his desk for his notebook, as he exited out of the video.

"Let's get started on our English homework" Izuku stated as he pulled out a deck of cards. each with a sentence on them. they would each read a sentence then the other had to find the mistake.

"Okay first sentence, Micheal always wore a cap to hiding his bald spot" Izuku read as Ochaka placed her finger on her chin.

"The word hiding is the wrong tense, it should be hidden" Ochako stated picking a card as she read the next sentence, this continued for 30 minutes as Izuku took another sip from the can as he yawned.

"Izuku" Ochaka called out as he looked at her, she read the sentence again.

"Paul like to race, his muscle car on the dirt road" Ochako stated as Izuku yawned pointing to the comma which should not be there. Yawning again as Ochaka giggled.

"Izuku you look really cute when your tired" Ochako complemented as he looked at her as she sat straight as he grabbed a card. Midori had a hard time making out the sentence as it appeared blurry.

"Franklin... like to walk...his dog down-" Midoriya mumbled before falling over hitting the desk as he fell asleep as Ochako looked him poking him.

"Izuku, are you okay?" she asked as he let out a cute snore as she couldn't help but smile picking him.

"Let's get you to bed sleepyhead" she replied carrying him to his bed as she laid him down on the bed.

Midoriya snored as he woke from his slumber wondering how long he was out. the lights were off and he looked at the clock on his wall as it read 11:15, he must have dozed off. Midoriya pulled his arm as realized his hands would not move, nothing would move. he was confused as he struggled.

"Good your up, I thought I'd let you sleep, do you know you grind your teeth in your sleep, it's so cute," a voice said as the girl was covered in shadow.

"Ochako, what is going on" He muttered try to the best of his ability to sleep as she giggled approaching Izuku only for him to see it was not Ochako but the shapeshifting Himiko Toga.

"Oh that, it's your the paralyzing agent I slipped in your drink" Himiko stated wearing her schoolgirl outfit as she crawled up over him giving a wide smile.

"I should have figured it out, I thought something was off" Izuku stated as Himiko sat on his stomach he knees deep into the mattress as she reached into her pocket pulling out a black switchblade.

"Is that so cutie" Himiko replied pushing her thumb on the knife as the blade flew out, she pressed her fingertip across the side of the blade.

"You called me Izuku, the real Ochako always calls me Deku; I can't believe I was so gullible to fall for such a deception" Izuku admitted as she giggled.

"Aww, that's so cute, Deku, Deku, Deku" she repeated the name as he could just lay back. he could not move, as much as Izuku hated to admit it he was at her mercy. It was clear to him, she had no intent to kill him.

"If you were gonna kill you would have done it while I was out, so why drug me," Izuku asked out of curiosity, it was clear to Midoriya that this girl was one can short of a six pack but he could not figure out her motive or lack thereof as she smiles.

"I don't want to kill you Deku, you're too cute, I just want you to bleed for me" she admitted undoing his shirt as she back on his bare stomach running the side of the blade on his chest. hard enough to press down on his skin but not cut him just yet. her face was clearly getting flustered. as the thought of a bloody Deku excited the young girl but she didn't want to rush, she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could as he lifted her knife about to indulge as Izuku muttered.

"Wait, why do you want me to bleed?" Izuku asked hoping he could keep her talking as she grinned.

"It's nothing personal it just you're so cute, and you would look so cute, covered in red; I want you to bleed for me, it will be so hot, I can barely contain myself" she proclaimed stabbing as the blade somehow missed sticking in the mattress as Himiko squealed in pleasure, scooting back and forth on him. it was clear to Izuku this was very sexual for her, dragging her moist panties on his stomach.

"This must be what love feels like" Himiko smiled a

"You're getting off on this" Izuku said confused as she leaned into him smiling as she went on about how cute and dreamy he was and how she wanted to see him bleed as she placed her left hand in her skirt. Izuku could not see it but it due to the hand motions and wet sounds it was clear what she was doing as she moaned, tightly gripping the handle of the blade with her right hand as ran it down Izuku's chest making a small cut as she groaned.

"Its so sweet of you bleed for me Deku, you'll never know how amazing this is as she bent down licking the wound. her tongue cleaning the wound as she climaxed again the moisture dripping on Izuku's stomach as he felt the soaked cotton of her panties as he rolled her hips.

"There you got me bleeding" Izuku defended as she smiled it was clear she was far from done with him.

"Deku, I'm gonna ask you and you have to be honest am I going to be your first?" Himiko asked as he was confused by what she meant, it was true that no one had ever brought a blade to him before as he stuttered nodding as she patted her hands on his chest.

"You're not like the other boys I've cut there is more, I can not deny my love for you, I hate to take and not give back" she whispered into Izuku's ear.


	2. Bleed For Me 2 of 2

"You're lucky I'm so nice" the girl replied as she ran the blade down his chest as a puddle of red started forming. she then dangled the knife tip in Izuku's belly button seeing the fear in his eyes.

Normally Izuku Midoriya would be fighting but he was paralyzed he knew he was at her mercy and believed he was gonna die here as she drew up the knife Midoriya closed her eyes expecting his life to end. it's true she said she wasn't going to kill him but could he trust a villain. Izuku saw the blade think of all the people he let down. His classmates, His mom, All-Might.

Izuku prepared for the wort as Himiko stabbed the knife down landing in the mattress as she withdrew her hand from the handle. with both hand free, she proceeded to fondle Izuku's chest as she bent down licking his chest. putting mouth on the shallow cut. he felt her tongue entering his skin licking the blood as she began making sucking noises.

Midoriya had to admit it would be kind of cute if it wasn't so weird as she withdrew her face. red forming down her mouth and dripping down her chin. her eyes a mix of lust and psycho and she was flustered.

"It's so sweet Izuku-Kun" Toga replied running her tongue down her chin licking the blood as she put her hands on Izuku's belt."Now for your reward lover" The villain replied as proceeded to undo the belt and unzip his pants exposing his rock hard member as she giggled.

"Ohhh, someone's aroused, you're enjoying this aren't you" Toga replied as she gently squeezed it. Izuku's heart race form feeling a warm hand on his manhood, her thumb rubbing the bulbous head.

"Do you have any crushes I should know about cutie?" Toga asked rubbing his shaft as he looked at her confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Izuku question as Toga kept working Izuku as she smirked.

"You're talking to a shapeshifter, don't tell me you haven't fantasized about screwing your little friend Ochaka, our maybe the frog girl, she has a nice rear and I bet her tongue could do wonderful things. personally, I find that pink girl Mina to be most cute, but that's just preference. what about that invisible girl, that would be different" Toga went on talking about all his classmates as the topic put him at unease. It would feel wrong doing one of his classmates, even if it was toga in their form.

"No, I just want to do you" Izuku replied personally disgusted by the thought of her pretending to be his friends, though he admitted to himself the idea of being with Ochaka turned him slightly on.

"Aww, that's so romantic Deku, you want the real me" Toga replied letting go of him as she put her hands under her skirt and pulled off her panties tossing them aside as the landed on Izuku's chest. Toga sat before Izuku, lifting her skirt, her groin in view as it had his full attention, never having seen a naked girl before.

"You like it Deku, I shaved it just for you" she replied sitting on his lap as she spread the lips apart giving Izuku a good view before sitting down the fold pressing against the head of his member.

"It's almost there, any last words as a virgin my sweet Deku" Toga pushed down as Deku's member slid its way into the meaty tunnel. with one hard push, Toga slammed it all the way to the base as his head bashed her cervix as she gasped smiling. there was no taking it back. he was inside now as she proceeded to push herself up and down. her schoolgirl outfit not showing anything, Izuku could barely feel anything, his body was numb, he would not even know he was deep in Toga if he hadn't seen her slid over him. she was sticking her tongue out.

"I so wish you could feel this, your hot meat pounding my tight virgin pussy" Toga replied moving her hips it a circle forcing Izuku to do the same. still, erect from the agent.

"That paralyzing junk means You can last for hours, I am going to have so many orgasms tonight" Toga replied as she bent over holding up he panties before bringing them to Izuku's face.

"Sniff them" Toga ordered holding the damp undergarments a few inches for Izuku's face. he did so before she stuffed them in his mouth continued to ride him complementing Izuku for his performance as she dug her fingernails into his stomach.

"Oh I'm so close" Toga claimed as she speeds up to the point were Izuku could hear the moisture slapping.

"Deku, don't you even think of cumming" Toga ordered before giggling.

"I mean you can't because of the agent but still" She panted running her nail as she fell drooling. by the look of things, Toga just had a huge orgasm as she collected her breath bending down to Izuku his member still in her as cuddled him pushing up and down as she leaned into him kissing his nose.

"My sweet Izuku If only you could feel how amazing this is. my pussy is screaming in delight" she added bitting his lip as she continued breathing heavily. a good 20 minutes later she reached orgasm again to the point where Izuku was wonder how long this girl could keep it up. I was clear how one-sided this sex was eventually Toga reached her final orgasm as she hugged Izuku. she stood up hearing a wet sound as they separated. Izuku's member was all raw and he could assume Toga's looked similar though could not see anything thru her skirt. thru drops of blood were running down her she laid beside Izuku panted.

"You are amazing" she complimented the boy thought it was the drug which built up his resistance, she was just playing with him as they both laid there. he was still unable to move.

"Toga, could you give me the time?" Izuku requested as she nodded.

"sure thing lover" she replied pulling out her phone.

"3 Am, it's later then I thought, you should be able to move around 5, I should get going" Toga stated standing to get off the bed as she blew a kiss.

"Bye, the way Izuku-Kun, you can keep those panties, to remember this magical night by" Toga replied opening the window prepared to leap out before turning back around.

"Oh and you start feeling again, you're in for a life a hurt" she replied jumping out the window as Izuku laid there closing his eyes.

Toga didn't lie when the agent wore off Izuku covered his sore manhood. the pain was great, this coming from the guy who shattered his limbs before, well not to that extent but it was really painful. Midoriya got hoped the pain would go away before class. if it didn't he'd have to think of a cover story if anyone asked about his sores which hopefully no one would.

After a long a painful shower Izuku got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast where his classmates were eating. He sat beside Mina Ashido and Asui Tsuyu, eating a bowl of cereal.

"The three were watching footage of a hero fighting villain.

"What a battle Powershock fighting Stonehead, we lucked out this morning," Mina said fists in the air happily, Asui turned to the pink girl.

"You think it'll end before class?" Asul asked in her straightforward tone as Izuku tried to play it calm.

"Of course Stonehead is a pro-hero, plus he has a rock quick, Powershock has no chance" Izuku replied dabbling into his mutters as Mina got up.

"I'm gonna get some more cereal" Mina stated walking into the kitchen as Asui turned to Izuku.

"Midoriya what's wrong, I noticed you walking funny, are you injured?" the frog girl asked sitting Indian style on the sofa looking at Midoriya as Izuku froze up. what was he gonna tell her, that a villain snuck into his room and raped him senseless? he had to think of something.

"Oh I'm Fine Asui, I was just lifting weight's earlier and i... dropped a dumbbell on my lap, nothing serious" Izuku made up on the spot trying to get her attention away from his lap.

"Oh, are you okay-yes" Asui asked as Midoriya quickly answered.

"I Told you to call me Tsu" Asui replied.


	3. Green on Green 1 of 2

It was a Saturday afternoon as Izuku Midoriya was doing some shopping in one of the local stores, shuffling through the comic books. he opened the book flipping thru the pages. Reading the story in the book.

Midoriya wasn't even paying attention when he felt the finger tapping his shoulder. he turned seeing his classmate Asui as the frog mutant smiled.

"Hi Midoriya, I was looking around and I saw you, I thought I would say hi" Tsuyu replied her tongue hanging down a little as Izuku closed the paper book smiling.

"Oh hey Tsuyu, I didn't expect to run into you here" Midoriya replied as he put the book back as she looked at him.

"Is That a good comic?" Tsu asked watching Midoriya putting it away as he turned to her the two walking thru the store together.

"I like it, but you should read the earlier issues if you plan on following the story or you'll get very confused" Midoriya stated as the two stopped at a DVD rack. Midoriya was looking thru the disc as he noticed Asui tapping her finger with something on her mind as she stared him down.

"Hey, is something the matter," Midoriya asked as she moved her glance

Izuku found this confusing considering Asui was the kind of girl who spoke her mind as she looked to him.

"I was just wondering if we could do lunch sometime" Asui nervously asked as Izuku shrugged it off. looking at her.

"Actually lunch sounds nice, you craving anything specific?" Izuku asked leaving the store with her. The two walked down the sidewalk looking for a place to eat. Eventually, the two stopped at a sushi restaurant which was fairly empty, sitting down they both picked up a menu.

"I don't think I've ever been here before, do you come here often?" Izuku asked looking thru the various orders as Asui smiled.

"Honestly I heard Sero talk about this place, I thought I would try it out" she responded folding her menu when the waiter came they both ordered their plates. When their food arrived Midoriya broke his chopsticks apart picking up a piece of sushi as he noticed Asui scooping a small drop of wasabi into her soy sauce mixing the two condiments as he looked at her.

"I've never seen anyone mix their condiments like that, it's kind of weird" Midoriya stated it as she dipped a piece of sushi into her little sauce cup before placing it n her mouth.

"You should try it Midoriya, It's really good" Asui replied as Midoriya looked the ceramic cup filled with greenish-brown sauce. he picked up a piece with his chopsticks.

"Do you mind if I try it your dish, I don't want to mix my condiments try it, then find out I don't like and have no sauce" Midoriya explained as she nodded watching him dip the piece into her dish before tasting it, Smiling at the taste. The continued their lunch as Asui looked up at Midoriya lowering her chopstick.

after they finished eating the waiter handing the check as they both reached for it.

"Allow me," they both said as they noticed their hands touching as they both let go and looked at each other.

"I invited you, it's only right I pay" Asui stated as Midoriya looked at her.

"My Mom always told to pay if I go out to eat with a girl, how about we go halfway" Izuku proposed and they agreed to split the bill. leaving the restaurant Izuku walked to a vending machine.

"Want a drink?" Izuku asked as he put some coins in the machine which dropped a can of iced tea. Asui did the same as they walked along the sidewalk as t started drizzling a light rain

"Midoriya I've been wondering, how are things going between you and Ochaka?" Asui asked as Izuku nearly dropped his can.

"What do you mean with Ochako...wait do you think that she and I are together? Midoriya asked a bit confused as Asui blushed.

"Well it's just, you two spend a lot of time together, it gives off the impression you two are an item" she admitted as Midoriya looked at Asui obviously nervous.

"She's my best friend, there is nothing romantic between me and her" Midoriya explained as Asu sighed.

"So you are single" she replied wiping her mouth with her hand as the wording caught Izuku off guard.

"Uhh... Yeah" Izuku replied seeing Tsu gently tug her ear before turning to him.

"Midoriya, since your single I'm wondering if you would give a chance" Asui admitted as Midoriya nearly spit out his tea, he was shocked by her straightforwardness, but this was Asui so it did not surprise him upon reflection.

"I've had feelings for you for a while Izuku but I thought you were with Ochaka so I did not say anything Since we're both single, would you like to give it a try?" Asui asked sipping from the can washing it down her lunch with iced tea as Midoriya thought it over.

Asui Tsuyu was straight up asking him to be boyfriend/girlfriend. he did not know how to just sat there and heard him mutter to himself about the pros and cons of dating her as he went on. Asu sighed sticking out her tongue, gently whacking him on the forehead pulling him back to sense, pulling her tongue back as Izuku rubbed his forehead looking to her.

"I've thought it and I've decided, I might as well give it a chance" Midoriya admitted as Asui smiled.

"Ribbit" the frog girl replied happily blushing finishing her tea, pitching the can away in the looked at her pitching hs can too.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, what now?" Izuku asked as Asui rubbed her chin.

"I have a DVD player in my room at the dorms, wanna watch a movie and... maybe cuddle" Asui stated as Midoriya honestly did not know how to respond.

"Honestly, I don't we ever saw your room, you were sick or something when we were comparing them" Izuku stated as she smiled.

"Then you can consider yourself the only other student to see my room" Asui stated walking alongside him as they made their way back to the school. holding up their IDs as the gates opened and they walked thru heading back to the dorms.

Asui led Midoriya to her arm as she opened the room as nothing special but everything a different shade of green as They sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's very... monochromatic" IIzuku replied blushing at the thought of being in a girls room. the two looked thru the collection of movies putting one on as the sat on the bed watching a portable DVD player.

It was an action flick which the two got into. later Midoriya noticed a feeling as he felt Asui leaning against him sniffing his hair as he leaned a bit surprised.

"Asui, What gives?" Izuku asked as she looked at him.

"I told you to call, you know what... you're my boyfriend, you can call me whatever you want" she replied leaning into him as he did same. the two looked at each other before a kiss emerged thru the both of them. they were both surprised but not complaining as they continued sharing spit.

The two lost their focus in the movie as they were busy cuddling on top the thick green blankets on Asui's bed. Midoriya's arms around Tsu as they broke their kiss, a bead a spit connecting the two.

"That was amazing" Midoriya complemented as Asui blushed giving one of her signature ribbits. Standing up she walked across the room.

"Just let me hit the lights" Asui explained as she walked to the door, hitting the lights as the room as barely light by blacklight, giving everything a weird tint as Izuku heard her lock the door. he looked at her. her light colored shirt glowing under the light as she leaped from the entrance onto the bed landing next to Midoriya as he admired the effect the light had on her as they returned to kissing.


	4. Green on Green 2 of 2

The two sat on the thick bed watching the movie play on the TV screen. It was a decent film as Asui sat next to Midoriya adjusting herself as he turned o her.

"Tsuyu, Can I ask you something?" Midoriya asked as Asui nodded turning away from the movie smiling.

"Why is it that you like me, I'll be one to admit I'm not the toughest kid in class or even the most attractive," Midoriya asked as she tilted her head.

"I don't care about that Izuku, you're talking to a frog mutant so I know looks aren't everything, but like your character" Asui explained as Midoriya looked at her.

"My character?" Midoriya replied confused as she blushed.

"Yeah, you're more pure-hearted, heroic, that's what I like about you" she replied snuggling up to him as they both smiled. Midoriya was taken in by how Asui felt. her skin was so cool against his as she let out a small ribbit, leaning against him.

Izuku nervously put his hand around her side as looked at him giving off an awkward glare as he retracted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just... I thought" Midoriya panicked trying to come up with an excuse as she held his hand putting it back.

"It's okay Izuku, I don't mind; I mean we are a couple so I guess I'm okay with this" she replied as they sat there together in silence. they were both waiting for the other to break the tension. Eventually, Asui was the one to speak.

"So Izuku, when we graduate you want to become a team?" Asui preposed as Midoriya looked at her.

"Really, you'd want to be a team with me" Midoriya replied as Asui smiled

"I Think we'd make an excellent partnership, we're both honest physical fighters, plus we both wear green, so you know synchronicity" Asui defended as Midoriya chewed his thumb.

"While my quirk is significantly different from Asui's I've never thought of the compatibility of them working together. her agility and tongue most her most effective at a long distance whereas I am more close combat hero. being partners with her could have benefits but there could also be drawbacks- Izuku, your muttering again" Asui added as he covered his mouth smiling.

"Sorry, Force of habit" He replied looking back.

"I would like to give being partners a chance, we do seem compatible in a team up" Izuku replied as they looked at each other locking lips. For a lack of experience they were not displeased with the end result as Asui gently held him down.

"Out of curiosity, how far do you things to go... between us," Midoriya asked still a bit uncomfortable with being intimate towards a girl, especially one of his friends as she smiled.

"Only as far as you want, I'll be straight forward, I'm down with whatever, as longs as it's not too dirty" Asui replied as Izuku looked nervously.

"I mean, I don't want to make you feel forced into anything Tsuyu, I respect you too much to think that I just see in a way of us being only a physical thing" Midoriya explain as she smiled.

"It's okay Izuku, I want this, I'll be honest I've had a crush on you for a while" Asui admitted as this honestly caught Midoriya off guard. Asui was the kind of girl who always spoke her mind, so the fact that she would not tell him surprised him. but then again she did think He was in a relationship with Ochaka.

Midoriya ran his thumb across Asui's cheek as the stayed there, with Asui laying over him. Each one was waiting for the other.

"So you really want to do this?" Midoriya asked again wanting conformation as Asui nodded. Her mind was clear. Midoriya began undoing Asui's shirt as he fumbled with the garment pulling it over her head exposing a dark sports bra. Asul proceed to undress Midoriya as at the end they were both in their undergarments. Midoriya in white boxers and Asui in dark black bra and panties. they both shared a weird glance at each other.

"Okay Tsuyu, so how do we do this?" Midoriya asked a bit nervous as he tried to conceal it. he could not tell but Asui was feeling the same way.

"Well I guess I could stay on top of you... or you know, you can get on top of me. Then you... stick it in" Asui replied shy about the thought as Midoriya unhooked her bra, falling in the frog girl's lap exposing her breasts as Midoriya went wide-eyed.

"Are they too big?" Asui asked wanting Izuku's preference on them as he smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not picky when it comes to looks, Can I... Touch them" Izuku asked as she nodded. Midoriya put his hand on Asui's breasts as he gently held them, amazed by how soft they were. he got a view of her sticking out her tongue on pleasure as he slowly squeezed.

"Ribbit" Asui croaked he face getting red as Midoriya ran his thumb over the hard bits of flesh that were her nipples as she groaned. Midoriya felt the moisture soaking the mutant's undergarment as she sat on his chest. Asui dragged herself on his chest. the cotton undergarment rubbing on his bare chest. her breathing obviously heavy as he was doing the same.

Asui grabbed Midoriya's hand guiding it to her genital area. he went along with it as she led his hand to her panties. Midoriya gently slid his finger into the damp garment feeling the brush of her pubic hair. his fingertip softly pushing into the two wet fold as she tensed up.

"Izuku, I Can't handle it anymore. Take me" Asui replied standing was off Midoriya she wiggled her hip, the black garment falling to the floor as she raised her legs stepping away from them. completely nude as Midoriya admired her curvy body.

"Tsuyu, you're beautiful" Midoriya replied as she reached down pulling his boxers off tossing them aside as she looked down at his erect member. gently holding it as he sighed. he cold palms on him felt weird but It's not like Midoriya complained as Asui proceeded to rub it. as she continued working Izuku's member she lowered her tongue to her privates as proceeding to lick her own folds. It clear to Midoriya she enjoyed her taste.

"Hey Tsuyu, I'll trade you" Midoriya proposed as she smiled. the two shifted into a 69 position as Midoriya used his thumbs to spread Asui's vaginal lips running her tongue thru her wet folds as she stirred up wrapping her tongue around his stiff erection. using their tongues on each other.

"Why do you taste so sweet Tsuyu?" Midoriya asked burying his face into her nether region as he liked the taste she gave off as she firmly gripped his legs with her hand releasing a heavy orgasm panting heavily as the two separated.

"Wow that was... interesting" Midoriya panted as Asui was still working on Midoriya.

"We're not done yet Izuku" Asui replied as he looked her a bit impressed.

"Seriously, you want to go again?" Izuku asked as Asui shook her head.

"No, but you didn't get to cum, we have to fix that" She replied wrapping her lips around Midoriya blowing him as he grabbed the sheets tightly. Tsuyu's mouth felt like magic as he squirting a think glob into her throat as she back away spiting the glob into her cupped hands.

"Wow, you came that much" Asui replied impressed showing the hands full of goop as Midoriya felt a sense of achievement before seeing Asui opening her hand over a plastic trash bin.

"So your not okay with swallowing" Midoriya replied as she smirked.

"I really don't want to get pregnant, and I know you don't have a condom so This is as far as I'm ready to go" Asui replied getting up as Midoriya pulled her down.

"How about we sleep together tonight you know as Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Midoriya proposed to Asui as she smiled.

"Okay Izuku, just don't try to stick to in me, or you'll get my tongue across your face, and not in the good way" Asui replied as he leaned in kissing her.


End file.
